pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 1
|episode_no = 1 |upload_date = April 12, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IWRLODeEhQ |next_episode = |episode_length = 12:53}} Summary The current objective is to defeat the Wither. PBG points out that Dean is still Haseo from the previous season, but he claims to be Marth. PBG decides to just go along with it. PBG welcomes everyone back to Minecraft Hardcore season two, and there is much rejoicing. PBG immediately points out that nobody had died yet, and everyone begins to gather wood, as the current objective is now to gather materials, and build a house and tools. Professor McJones explains that the objective this time is to defeat the Wither boss, and that the first thing they need to do is go to the Nether to kill Wither Skeletons to get the heads needed to summon the Wither boss. PBG cuts McJones off, and explains that the first thing they need to do is not die of starvation, which McJones agrees with. PBG asks for someone to build a beacon, and McJones points out that they can't call it a beacon anymore because there's an item called a beacon, but they'll never use it, because they need to kill the Wither to obtain one. McJones builds a small beacon. PBG asks people to defend Kyrak as he's disconnected, although he doesn't stay disconnected for long. Dean kills some sheep, even though, according to McJones, they are worthless to them. PBG asks if they can leave the forest they spawned in, because he dislikes that area. Everyone follows PBG as he searches for a place to set up base, a Jared finds a place with some snow, which McJones decides is a good place for them to go. PBG hears a noise, which McJones explains is a "ravine right in front of you noise", and not to walk forward. The group enters the snow biome, and McJones notices a desert directly next to it, and the group decides to set up base in the desert. Jared, Kyrak, and Barry decide to stay back in the ravine, where they are collecting some ores. PBG finds 4 chickens, which he kills, and McJones finds some pigs, which he also kills. McJones brings Jared and Kyrak over to the house Tim is building, as Barry stays in the ravine mining stone. Barry game is lagging hard, to the point where his framerate is in the single digits, so he stays in the ravine as night falls. Everyone else is at the house, and McJones has PBG build a furnace, but before he can, Dean distracts him by pointing out that cacti can hurt you. PBG builds the furnace, and cooks a chicken. Dean finds a mine that PBG dug, and everyone mistakes it as a naturally generated structure, which confuses them. Barry is being shot at by a skeleton, but can barely move. McJones tells him to barricade himself with some blocks, and Jared is able to find the skeleton, and lead him away from Barry. With Barry barricaded, and everyone else at the house, the group decides to just wait out the night. Dean cooks up his porkchops, and PBG steals one from him, claiming that it's a group effort. McJones makes a community chest, where he and everyone else can place things that they don't want. Dean tries to decorate the house with cactus, but McJones chops the cacti down, and Jared holds on to it because Dean is clearly too irresponsible to possess it. Dean goes outside to get some more cactus, but McJones warns him that he's going to die. Dean builds a wall outside, and everyone follows him outside. Dean spot enemies, which he wants to go fight, and Kyrak places some cacti, blocking Dean from attacking them. PBG and McJones take down Dean's wall because he hadn't crafted the wood he used to build it into planks. Quotes Trivia * Unlike most episodes of Season 2 of Minecraft, which were privated between May 11, 2019 and August 30, 2019, this episode was still able to be viewed on PBGGameplay during that time.